


Fly

by eliteame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Bullying, Memory Loss, Other, Sad Ending, School, Violence, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliteame/pseuds/eliteame
Summary: Hinata gets angry with the guy he always admired, Kageyama, for quitting the volleyball team on their final year at highschool. After the fight between the two, they meet again at the same university, Hinata joined the volleybal club and Kageyama didn't. Kageyama finds himself helping Hinata to play but hesitates because he's traumatized of his injuries. They grew closer as they play, will this result to a change in their relationship?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Admire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first time writing here because I just joined and... my first time writing a fanfiction of my favorite anime. If you are finding some boy to boy relationship here then you are in the wrong story. This is quite complicated, but this is not a romantic story. You can see for yourself on what the outcome is. Enjoy!! :)

It was another day at school. Hinata, as usual, would often go to their school's gym and would watch the volleyball club practice. 

He was fascinated by all of their swift movements. The libero being flexible, quick, and on alert. The ace, who never fails to amaze Hinata because of his spikes, that would be loud.

And finally, the setter. Kageyama Tobio. 

He was the one who Hinata layed his eyes on. Sometimes, Hinata would just stare at him and watch every move he makes. 

His toss for their ace was always perfect. Accurate. 

Hinata admired Kageyama.  
But at the same time...

He disliked him.

He admired Kageyama because of the way he played, but disliked him because of his awful attitude.

He would never cooperate. He doesn't do team work. He never listens. He plays at his own will.

That's why, all of his teammates hate him. They would always be forced to just follow him as he takes the lead. 

Their coach and captain had no objections though. Kageyama was a star player, he was the one who makes the team stand along with the ace. 

So they have no other option but to play along with Kageyama's rules. 

Time quickly passed and before Hinata knew it, the club members were already cleaning up. 

Hinata quickly stood up and watched all of them from above. 

He noticed that Kageyama and his captain were talking.  
‘It looks serious.. Is he getting scolded?’

The thought of Kageyama being scolded popped up in Hinata's mind. He was supposed to be feeling bad for him, but he just found it funny and cute for Kageyama to be scolded.

He snorted out a laugh that was a bit too loud for the other members to hear. Including Kageyama.

Hinata quickly hid as he crouched down and slowly crawled away. 

He got down finally, but before he can even try to escape, he was greeted by a suspiscious Kageyama standing at door, blocking Hinata's path.

One thing crossed Hinata's mind.  
‘Well I'm fcked up.’

“You.”  
Kageyma pointed to Hinata with his long index finger. He slowly walked closer to him so that he can take a better look.

“Aren't you orange hair from class 3-2?”

Hinata smiled nervously and found the situation awkward.

Kageyama stopped walking, he stopped a meter away from Hinata. The differences in their height can be seen clearly now.

Hinata, looking like an elementary student besides Kageyama.

“I have a name.”  
Hinata pouted.

“Whatever. Why are you always here huh? Are you bored at home?”

“It's just that I like seeing you play...”  
Hinata mumbled. Kageyama tilted his head and chuckled.

“Oh. You like volleyball that much huh? That's why you always come every practice.”

Hinata looked away, feeling embarassed for no reason. 

“Then why don't you just join the club? After all we needed an errand boy.”  
Kageyama smirked as he said his words. 

Hinata seemed disappointed. No words left his mouth as he stood there, dumbfounded.

While Hinata was spacing out, thinking on what he should reply to Kageyama, his teammate went to them as he called Kageyama.

“Kageyama! Coach said that we don't have practice tomorrow since the day after is-”

While he walked in the room, Hinata finally found the words he was looking for... but he said it aloud.

“Ah. Goman.”

The other two looked at Hinata, while Hinata cursed himself a thousand times mentally. Kageyama's teammate didn't know what that was about but he was sure that the comment Hinata said was for Kageyama and accidentally chuckled loudly.

Kageyama scoffed as he glared at Hinata with those cold eyes. Hinata felt that Kageyama was shooting daggers at him so he quickly turned around and left.

_________________

It was the practice match of Ishi-kawa Junior High. Even though it's just a regular practice match, Hinata would often sneak out and secretly follow them to the opponent's school, or he would go to the 2nd floor of the gym to watch them.

It's suprising though, on how nobody notices Hinata entering their school. He is short after all. (No offense Hinata :>)

He slowly went into the gym and proceeded to the 2nd floor. When he watches their matches, he will always go to the 2nd floor so that he can't be spotted. 

The match started with the opposing team serving.

As the match goes on, Hinata could see Kageyama being bossy again towards his teammates.

And as the usual, they go home.... with another win.

________________

As the months passed, it was suddenly graduation day.

"Shouyou, come here! I'll take a picture of you!"

Hinata groans and faced his mother, who was pulling Hinata towards the entrance of his school.

"Mom. You took a hundred pictures already!"

"Still! This is your last day in junior high! Oh my baby is growing."

Hinata's mother wiped her fake tears and continued to nag Hinata to take a picture.

Hinata had no choice but to do it so that they can go home already. 

______________

They finally got home, Hinata's mother gave Hinata the camera so that he can look at the pictures. 

As Hinata clicked the button, the last picture Hinata's mother took can be seen. Hinata was holding the flowers she bought for him and noticed someone familiar. 

Hinata took a closer look... and saw Kageyama.

He was holding his certificate as he was walking away from the gate.

He seemed... lonely...

No one came to attend his graduation. He was only picked up by a man in a suit, as Hinata assumed that it was Kageyama's driver.

______________

The day after, Hinata had the photo of him and Kageyama printed and he put it on a small picture frame besides the night stand.

He held it close to him and smiled.

"Congratulations, Kageyama."


	2. High

Highschool.

Hinata walked happily to his new classroom. He got excited because, finally.

Kageyama's going to play at the Inter-High. 

Hinata was quick to get the dates of the Inter-High. 

He even followed Kageyama to watch him sign up for the volleyball club. 

“Hey. Is stalking one of your hobbies?” 

Hinata jumped a little and turned around to see Kageyama standing there, with his application slip.

‘What the- he was just standing right there!’

Hinata smiled and was about to run away but Kageyama was quick to notice that so he blocked Hinata's path. 

“Guilty, are we?”

“I-i just got l-lost... yeah lost.”  
Hinata tried to think of many excuses because in his head, he is panicking right now.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying Hinata's excuses. 

“Sure sure. Now move, shrimp.”  
Kageyama forced his way to the gym to practice, causing him to bump Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata secretly glared at Kageyama and went back to his classroom since, he has no interest in signing up for any clubs right now.

All he needs is to watch Kageyama play.

___________

It was finally the Inter-High. Hinata missed the qualifiers because his mother went to work and he had to take care of his little sister.

Hinata sat at the front seats, where he can watch Kageyama closely. 

Kageyama noticed someone staring at him and looked around. Luckily, Hinata wore his cap and hid his face with a banner he made. 

‘GO KAGEYAMA TOBIO!! RULE THE COURT!!’

It was kinda cringey for Hinata, but the phrase matched Kageyama because he's like the King of the Court. 

Their match started and Hinata began cheering for Kageyama, who's about to serve. 

“Gambare!!”

Kageyama did a jump serve, and the serve was successful as no one could react to it. Hinata cheered loudly as Kageyama held the ball once again.

“Gambare service ace!!”

Kageyama did another service ace and the game continues...

____________

As expected, they won and are going to the Nationals. 

It was Friday, and a rainy day to be exact.

Due to the rain, everyone in the school already left.

Except for someone.

Hinata knew that his mother had come home after her work. Early this time.

So he didn't need to come home early to look after his little sister.

As he was sure that no one was there, he slipped in the gym and prepared the net.

The volleyball club didn't have practice that day as they were taking a rest since the day after was the Nationals.

He held the ball and threw it in the air and tried to spike. But as expected, he couldn't.

He could only toss the ball and sometimes he could receive it but the ball would only bounce backwards.

Just as Hinata threw the ball, Kageyama went in.

He was staying late so that he can practice his tosses and etc. 

He walked inside the gym and as he entered, there he saw Hinata...

who jumped high.

But, Hinata didn't hit the ball at all.

As he landed on his butt, he groaned and noticed a person in front of him.

He looked up to see....

“K-kageyama?!!!”


	3. He Can Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for chapter 3.  
> So here ya go! A looooong chapter!!  
> Enjoy! :)

It was Monday, as a few days passed. 

But Hinata was still spacing out during class because of that embarassing encounter with Kageyama.

Of course he had a flashback, he remembered that he ran away quickly and got on his bike to go straight to his house. 

And now Hinata is cursing his self. 

"Ugh, why did he have to be there?!!"  
He stomped his way to the cafeteria to buy his favorite bread. 

On the way to the gym, he bumped into Kageyama who was buying milk from a vending machine.

“Bokeyama.”  
Kageyama turned to Hinata. 

Hinata widened his eyes as he spoke his thoughts.  
He immediately turned the opposite way but before he can run, Kageyama spoke.

“You jump quite high for a squirt.”  
Hinata stopped and looked at Kageyama as Kageyama walked to Hinata.

“But you suck.”  
Kageyama patted Hinata's shoulder and went inside the school.

Hinata was left there alone... dumbfounded.

“That arrogant King!”  
He went inside the gym to eat there since their next class will be physical education. 

He pulled the cart full of balls to the court and started playing with it.

“Hey Hinata!”  
One of Hinata's classmates walked in the gym and Hinata stopped playing. He held the ball besides his waist and turned to his classmate that was calling him.

“Are you playing volleyball again?” His classmate looked at the ball that Hinata was holding and Hinata happily nodded.

“Un! I was just tossing it since that's the easiest thing for me.”   
Hinata chuckled and the person in front of him started laughing.

“Oh come on. Give it up already. You lack the height.”  
Hinata's grip on the ball tightened as he laughed along with his classmate.

“Just because I'm short, doesn't mean that I can't play.”  
Hinata explained as he spiked the ball to the ground.

“Yeah I agree. Oh, you can be the guy that always receives the ball!”

“The...libero?”

“Yeah whatever.”

Hinata spaced out for a little.

‘Libero? But I don't receive well...’

“Ah no no. I don't want that. Besides I'm not great at receiving.”

Hinata throwed the ball into the air and then catched it. He continued doing this as the person infront of him spoke.

“Hmm.. then what position?”

Hinata caught the ball and answered the question without hesitation.

“Ace!”  
His classmate stared at him for a while before he started laughing.

“Hahahah! The one who spikes and is the center of attention? Oh come on, don't even dream about it.”

He patted Hinata's back but Hinata's expression was really serious.

“It's not funny though. I might be short-”

“Yeah you are short. You lack the height, and then you lack the skills. So stop dreaming about it.”

Hinata dropped the ball and looked at the ground. He knew that he lacked the height, but his jump will make up for it. 

He knew to himself that he wasn't great at sports, volleyball even, but he wanted to train himself to be better than who he is right now.

“Ah by the way, sensei told us that the next class is cancelled. So clean up the balls.”  
His classmate laughed as he walked out. 

But Hinata stayed there, deep in his thoughts.

A flashback of the scene earlier with Kageyama replayed in his mind.

(“You jump quite high for a squirt. But you suck.”)

Hinata looked up with a determined face and shouted.

“I MIGHT SUCK, BUT ATLEAST I CAN FLY!”

He put back the cart of balls to the storage room.

He noticed a pair of volleyball shoes at the side of the gym and looked around.

“Who would leave such a precious thing?”  
Hinata stared at the shoes for a while and then went back.

As he made his way to his classroom, he stopped infront of the library.

He then went inside the library and went to the sports section. He looked for the book that's about volleyball, but couldn't find it. 

As he was about to leave, he noticed a book at the table.

It was about volleyball.

His eyes shined like the stars and immediately went to the student incharge and borrowed the book. 

Hinata happily skipped to his classroom and started reading it.

“Boke.”  
Kageyama walked away as he saw Hinata with the book.

(FLASHBACK AT THE GYM)

Kageyama walked away as he drank his milk. But then noticed that he forgot his volleyball shoes.

He was about to walk in but he noticed that there were people. He guessed that there were atleast 2.

“Oh come on. Give it up already. You lack the height.”

He heard the two talking.

“Just because I'm short, doesn't mean that I can't play.”

He soon noticed the person's voice.

‘Ah orange head.’

He was about to leave and come back later but then he stopped as he heard them.

“Hmm.. then what position?”

“Ace!”

Kageyama went back and decided to listen to the two.

‘That chibi, ace? Are you joking?’

Then the scene where Hinata jumped played at Kageyama's mind.

‘But it is possible...’

‘Ahh what are you saying. That squirt can't be ace with his skills.’

“Yeah you are short. You lack the height, and then you lack the skills. So stop dreaming about it.”

Somehow, Kageyama was offended at what the other person said.

That was quite harsh. 

But he's gotta face reality because his dreams will be the end of him.

Kageyama walked away and noticed the person Hinata was talking to earlier went to the library.

He didn't know why but he followed him.

“Hey.”  
Kageyama widened his eyes as he talked to him.

‘What the heck am I doing?’

“Uhh, yes?”

Kageyama mentally facepalmed and thought of walking away.

But he remembered the person's words.

“Don't go around here saying that people can't do what they want. It will be hard for them to lose their dreams, no?”

The guy looked at Kageyama weirdly.

“And why do you care?”

Kageyama scoffed and wanted to curse but he only walked closer to the guy and whispered.

“Doesn't that hurt your pride? Telling that chibi that he can't when you, yourself didn't even make it to the team? The club even.”

The guy widened his eyes as he remembered Kageyama.

“Y-you..”

“What do you have? Height? Average. Skills? Not even qualified to join a volleyball club.”

“But that chibi, he......”

“Can fly.”  
Kageyama cursed his self right now and wondered, why is he doing these?

The guy left quickly, and Kageyama was still confused. He sat there, still wondering why he did that.

He quickly stood up and hid himself as he saw Hinata entering the library.

‘Wait, why am I hiding?’

He then saw Hinata going to the sports section.

Kageyama was about to leave but he noticed a book that was misplaced.

“Arghh where is it?”  
Kageyama looked at Hinata and knew that he was looking for a book that contains information about volleyball.

He took the book and placed it on top of the table and hid again.

As he saw Hinata, who found the book, and is now skipping happily, he chuckled to himself and walked to his classroom.

“Boke.”


	4. Congratulations

“We won...”  
Kageyama and his teammates looked at each other.

“WE WON!!!”  
Their captain shouted and they began celebrating.

One of Kageyama's teammates tried to high five him but Kageyama ignored him and went straight to the bench to drink water.

“Tch.”

“Don't bother. He's like that. But he helped us win.”

“Yeah yeah. I'll let this go since he's still useful.”  
The two just shrugged and their coach cleared his throat to speak.

“Okay so now that we won.... I'll treat you all to a meal!”  
Everyone except Kageyama cheered. 

After the awarding ceremony, Kageyama took his bag and went to the coach.

“I'm sorry but I'll be heading home now.”  
Before his coach can reply, he left.

“That brat. Is he like this because he's always winning? How arrogant.”  
Their wing spiker glared at Kageyama, but little did they know that.... Kageyama was the one who's happiest among them.

Kageyama smiled to himself and took the recording of their play to watch it, and review it to see what his mistakes were.

He finally got home and lied down on his bed. Exhausted after hours of playing.

He looked at his phone and saw the picture of his team without him, celebrating.

Kageyama didn't care, but he wished deep down that someone would appreciate his efforts and would congratulate him for his hard work.

His teammates seemed quite distant to him. Well, he is the King of the Court.

He went to sleep after taking a bath. 

The next day, Kageyama's parents are out. Again.

As he opened the fridge, he saw that there was nothing to eat so he went to a convenience store and bought some sandwiches.

He went to the cashier to pay, and then was suprised to see who the person at the cashier was.

“King?”  
Kageyama looked at Hinata weirdly and just paid for the food and sat down at one of the chairs.

Hinata wanted to congratulate Kageyama, but he looked like he wasn't in a mood to talk.

‘Wait, it's lunch time... And he's only eating that?’

Since it was almost the end of Hinata's shift, he sat down at one of the chairs besides Kageyama. Of course, theres a chair in between them.

“Hey King, you won right?”  
Kageyama ignored Hinata and continued eating.

“You must be tired. But, why are you only eating that? You broke?”  
Kageyama glared at him and Hinata flinched. 

“Mind your own business, squirt.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and went back to the staff room to change.

As he went back, Kageyama was no longer to be seen.

“He seems lonely. Why won't his mother cook lunch for him? A mother's cooking is the best though.. ”

Hinata shrugged his shoulders and thought of something.

Yes you are right.

He thought of following Kageyama.

He wore his cap and followed Kageyama secretly.

Then he saw Kageyama infront of a large building.

“What the heck? Does he live there?”

Then a woman, around 40, went to Kageyama. She looked like a rich business woman with expensive clothing. She resembled Kageyama, so Hinata claimed that she was Kageyama's mother.

He moved a little closer to them so he can hear what they were talking about.

“Mom.”

“Ah dear, your father and I will be late tonight. We have a meeting to attend to, it's very important.”

‘As always.’ Kageyama thought.

“And I heard that your team won the nationals, good job. You finally have something you're good at despite being a slacker.”

Hinata thought that was a bit harsh for a mother to say. 

‘Can't she congratulate him in a positive way?’

“So... can we have dinner with dad toni-”

“I told you. We're busy, tomorrow also. Here.”

Kageyama's mother gave Kageyama her credit card.

“Buy food with this. Get anything you want, I don't care.”  
Then she went inside the building.

Kageyama clenched his fists and Hinata sensed the pain Kageyama was feeling.

“I don't need this... all I want was to eat together..”  
Kageyama mumbled but Hinata still understood.

On Hinata's way back home, he still was spacing out because of what happened earlier.

Hinata locked his bike and went inside, straight to his room.

He looked at his picture with Kageyama and sighed.

Hinata is now eating dinner with his mother and sister, but the scene earlier was still troubling him.

“Shouyo! Respect the food! I didn't cook this for you so that you can stare at it!”  
Hinata's mother scolded him and his sister hit him softly.

“Bad nichan.”  
Hinata ruffled his sister's hair and thought of an idea.

“Ah! Mom, can you cook a delicious lunch tomorrow?”

“Huh?! Are you saying that what I cook for you tastes bad?!!”  
She pinched Hinata's ear.

“Ah! No no you misunderstood! Cook two lunches for me!”  
She let go of Hinata and looked at him weirdly.

“Why? You giving it to your girlfriend?”  
Hinata's mother smirked and Hinata shook his head, flustered.

‘Girlfriend my ass. You'll freak out if I say that I'm giving it to a boy.’

“Just, please!”  
Hinata put his dishes at the counter and ran to his room.

“Shouyo! Wash your dishe- Ahh what am I gonna do with you?”

It was Monday again, the weekend passed by quickly.

Kageyama walked inside and looked at the credit card on his wallet.

‘How can I buy with this?’ (referring to milk btw)

He opened the door to his locker and saw a lunch box.

He looked around and saw no one and opened the note.

[Oi Kageyama. Eat this. Oh and congratulations! You did great.]

He furrowed his eyebrows, suspecting if it's poisoned. 

He opened the lid and it looked delicious. Also, there was another note.

[It's not poisoned, baka.]

Kageyama scoffed and wore his shoes and went to his classroom, with the lunchbox.

He looked outside the window and secretly smiled.


End file.
